For the Family
by Calzonaff
Summary: A series of one shots from different character's points of view. Mostly family related stuff. I kind of have no plans for this, I'm writing as I come up with an idea. I'm making it M, for language and suggestiveness :) Please review! x
1. Sleep Away

Regina Mills was _not _a happy woman.

The Council had called an 'emergency meeting' – at 5 o'clock on a Friday afternoon. She was the mother of a precocious 10 year old boy. The _single _mother of a precocious 10 year old boy. And it was _Friday night_. Where did they expect her to find a sitter on such short notice?! Even in _Storybrooke_ people had social lives. She had been coerced (more like forced) by Henry into call Ms Swan to babysit, who had of course agreed straight away. And Regina was certain she would come home to find the house in ruins. But Henry had all but begged her, and the fleeting smile he threw in her direction when Emma had arrived almost made it worthwhile.

It was nearly midnight when Regina finally pulled her car into her driveway. The meeting had been a complete waste of her time. The bumbling old fools on the Council had merely argued with each other all night, taking the blasted meeting around in circles until finally, Regina had had enough, and left. The headache that had been fluttering around her head earlier in the evening had long since exploded into a fully-fledged migraine that pounded her head relentlessly. She unlocked the door, and heard the soft mumble of the TV coming from her lounge room. Kicking off her shoes, Regina followed the noise, ready to dismiss Miss Swan from baby-sitting duties so she could take an aspirin and go to bed.

When Regina walked into the room, she was greeted with a sight that simultaneously melted and broke her heart.

Emma Swan was lying on her back across the Mayor's couch, Henry draped over her, covering Emma with his little body like a miniature breathing blanked, both sleeping soundly through whatever movie they had put on. It was a picture perfect moment.

And to her great surprise, love exploded through Regina's body, warming her from her heart through to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Seconds later, she felt tears burning her eyes. It had been so long since Henry had wanted to cuddle her. In fact, he spent most of his time actively avoiding being in the same _room _as her, let alone talking to her or touching her. And yet, having known Emma for no more than a few months, here he was, sprawled over her like it was Emma that raised him, not Regina.

The sudden urge to wake them both up and turf Emma Swan out on her ass ripped through Regina. She walked around to the front of the couch, ready to pull Henry from her, but her eyes dropped unwillingly to the Sheriffs face, unlined, untroubled and peaceful in the blissful oblivion of sleep. Her gold hair was fanned over the pillow like a halo, and even asleep she had an arm wrapped protectively around Henry. Regina smiled lightly, and the earnest hum of love that was still coursing through her veins intensified.

Regina nearly fell to her knees with shock.

Because there was no anger. Not at Ms Swan. Not at Henry. No, for_ both _of them, she felt only love. Somewhere, sometime, someplace, between the bickering and plotting and personal-space-invading and passionate glaring and life-saving , Emma Swan had wormed her way in to Regina's affections. The very idea of it shook the woman to her core.

She stared at the duo a little longer, trying desperately to make sense of this revelation. But looking at the contented smile that graced Henry's small face and the pure peacefulness on the Sheriff's was doing nothing to order her thoughts. So instead, Regina walked across the room and grabbed the thick afghan that sat folded in her easy chair. Walking over to stand in front the lounge, Regina spread the blanket lightly over both of them. She turned around to leave, tears blurring her vision in a way that made it impossible to see.

Impossible to see that she was walking shin first into the coffee table.

Regina barely contained the curse that sprung to her lips. As it was, the low pain of pain that bubbled in her throat had already escaped. She sat down on the coffee table next to the lounge, rubbing her throbbing shin.

'... Mayor Mills?' The Sheriff's sleepy voice made her turn. The woman (seemingly surprised to find Henry laying across her chest) was blinking at her. 'Everything ok?'

'Fine, Ms Swan.' Regina stood and turned to leave, but stopped when the blonde spoke again.

'I guess I should be going. Do you need help carrying Henry or-'

'There is no point in moving him, Ms Swan.' The Sheriff looked at her, confusion colouring her face.

'Aside from the fact he is sprawled across the babysitter you no doubt are itching to get out of your house? It's fine Regina, just-'

'_Ms Swan_.' Regina nearly growled out the woman's name. Could Emma really be so dense? Did she really have to spell it out? 'As I have said, there is no point in moving him. Unless you have something else you would rather be doing?'

'Well no-'

'Then it is settled. You may leave when he gets up tomorrow morning.' Regina hesitated, just for a moment, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the top of Henry's head.

Emma's heart stopped. Regina lingered softly over Henry, and the proximity of the woman had Emma's heart thumping madly. Emma prayed that the Mayor couldn't hear the wild beats. The woman looked so sad. Emma couldn't help it; she just stared. Even sad, Regina was an incredible sight to behold. The Sheriff moved slightly closer, breathing in deeply, trying to fill her lungs with whatever intoxicating scent that the Mayor was wearing. Then Regina was pulling back.

As Regina moved away, ruffing Henry's hair gently, Emma was startled to see crystalline tears clinging to Regina's eyelashes. Without even thinking, Emma reached up and grabbed the woman's wrist.

'Regina?' when the Mayor tried to pull away, Emma held her tighter. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' The Mayors voice was thick with emotion, tears were spilling over her eyelids. 'Let me go.'

'Bullshit.' Emma was nothing if not blunt. Regina was so shocked she forgot to struggle.

'It doesn't matter!' Tears were falling freely down Regina's face now. 'Just let me go!'

'No! You are Henry's Mother. You matter. Spill.' Regina only stood there, looking Emma and Henry, her shoulders starting to shake with silent sobs. Then, Emma didn't even care why Regina was crying. She just yanked on the wrist trapped in her grasp, pulling Regina down so she was sitting on the couch, hip to hip with the blonde.

Regina, weeping brokenly, let her.

'Regina...'

The mayor didn't answer. She just sat there, trying to stifle the sobs. Emma realized that she was trying not to wake Henry. Even like this, so broken with grief that she was coming to _Emma _for help, she was putting Henry above herself. Henry, who would barely talk to her. Henry, who wouldn't be in the same room with her. Henry, who wouldn't touch or kiss or cuddle her.

_Henry, who is currently using me as a human teddy bear. _The understanding hit Emma like a slap in the face.

Emma didn't say a word. She just wrapped an arm around Regina's waist, and pulled her so she was lying down next to the Sheriff. Regina quickly began to struggle.

'Stop, Regina, you'll jostle Henry.'

In one painful, shaking, choked sob, Regina stopped fighting. Emma pulled her in tighter. Regina placed her head on the Sheriffs shoulder, cuddled into her side, draped a tentative arm over Emma and Henry and then, with Emma making soothing noises and rubbing small, comforting circles on her back, Regina cried.

Soon enough, the Mayor's tears subsided into sniffles, then disappeared altogether. Regina went to pull away, but Emma held her tight.

'No, stay.'

'Ms Swan...' Emma rolled her eyes a little.

'Regina? I think we're good for a first name basis.'

'Fine. Emma. I just... Henry...'

'Will be fine.'

Regina opened her mouth to argue again, but Emma beat her to it.

'Regina, look at him.' She threw a pointed glance at the little boy on her chest. He'd moved; he had an arm thrown around Regina's waist, and had snuggled in closer to her, smiling happily in his sleep. 'The kid is ecstatic even asleep. He is comfortable. So,' she grinned 'Unless you have something _else _you would rather be doing.'

Regina narrowed her eyes at having her own words thrown back at her. But all the same, she stopped moving, and wrapped her arm tighter around Emma and Henry.

'Fine.'

'Fine.' Emma smiled, and placed a light kiss on top of Regina's head. The mayor froze for a second; Emma half expected her to get up and leave. But after a moment, Regina melted back into the embrace, smiling. Wrapped in the comfort of a secure embrace and warmed by the embers of a love that is certain to flame, both women drift off to sleep with their son.


	2. One Week

**Heya everybody!**

Firstly, thank you for the reviews – seriously. They really do mean a lot to writers (or, wannabe writers like me). I wasn't expecting such a great response! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 

**Secondly, I just want to warn you, this is not my best writing. I'm not really happy with the way it turned out, but I didn't want to leave you guys waiting. I know it's been a while since I updated. I'm really sorry, my laptop has been dead. I've lost a lot of shit off it :| So this is something I typed up real quick! I really hope it doesn't ruin the last one :| So, please review it for me and let me know if I broke my story or if I should keep going. **

**One Week**

**Emma's POV**

_I was comfortable. Ridiculously comfortable. Surrounded by warmth. I never, ever wanted to move ever again. I wanted to stay this comfortable, this safe, forever. _

_But something beside me was shifting, and I was being pulled further and further from sleep. _

_I flicked my eyes open. _

_For a moment, I was shocked. Not so much with Henry, who was spread across my chest like a human blanket, but with Regina, who was by my side. Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and President of the '_We Hate Emma Swan' _club, was lying next to me, trying to wriggle gently out of mine and Henry's embrace. Then, all the memories of last night came flooding through my sleep addled brain, and I held tighter to her. _

'_It's not time to get up, Regina. Don't go.' I felt her stiffen, but I didn't release her. _

'_Please Ms Swan.' _

'_Emma.' I prompted lightly. _

'_Bathroom...' Regina mumbled. I looked at her for a moment, before letting her go and smiling at her._

'_Well, hurry back.' I watched her leave. She didn't turn around. _

_I closed my eyes. I fell asleep waiting for Regina to come back, but she never did. _

Everything be damned if the frustrating woman hasn't been avoiding me like the frigging plague ever since that night. If it wasn't so fucking annoying, I would've been impressed with how good at it she was. I tried everything. If I called, she ignored it. If I went to the office, she wasn't in. I even pulled this one stalker stunt where I turned up to Henry's school in the morning and watched her drop Henry off. I started walking over to the car, and she hid. She actually fucking hid. Henry said something I couldn't hear, and she put the car into drive and drove off, leaving me standing in the street, stunned.

It's been nearly a week now.

A week since Regina had cried on my shoulder.  
A week since she had fallen asleep with me and Henry, cuddled safely into my side.  
A week since I had pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.  
A week since I had woken to only Henry and a note written in Regina's neat script left on the kitchen bench. (_Emergency at work. Drop Henry at the office when you are ready._)

I don't understand what happened. We have had this... this _thing _for_ months_ now. These moments inbetween bickering and plotting; touching, standing too close, intimate gazes. For Christ's sake, when Henry got trapped in the mine there was a moment when she stepped in so damn close I thought she was going to fucking kiss me. It wasn't until she stepped away and a wave of disappointment washed over me that I realised I _wanted _her to. Still, until that night, I thought it was all one sided. That it was just my lonely, desperate, sex starved mind seeing shit that wasn't there. Until that night.

But, now it's Friday afternoon. Time for my end of week Sheriff's report. She can't run from me now. Obviously she realises it to, because her secretary called to confirm the appointment. Huh.

I pull up in front of City Hall, butterflies dancing in my stomach. I'm clutching the report in front of my chest like it's going to protect me against whatever Regina decides to throw at me today. I know Regina well enough to realise that this was either going to go really, really good, or really, really bad. There was no middle ground. Usually just a lot of yelling. And so far things really aren't looking like they are going to go my way.

Regina's receptionist (Jane? July? Jen? June? June!) was typing away at her desk. She looked up at me, then picked up the phone.  
'Madame Mayor, the Sheriff is here to see you.' I heard an indistinguishable chatter from the other end, and June put the phone down. 'You can go right on through, Sheriff.'

'Right, thanks.' I go to walk past her, but I stop. 'Uh, June? On a scale of one to I-am-going-to-kill-the-next-person-to-come-in-my-office-slowly-and-painfully, how would you rate Regina's mood so far today?'

June giggles, apparently unaware of how serious this is.

'This morning? Maybe 'safe-unless-irritated'.' I let out a breath I hadn't even realised I was holding. That was a good start, at least.

'Sweet, thanks.' I stood there, looking at the door for a moment, in a vain attempt to calm the nerves swirling around in my stomach. Then, I pushed open the door to Regina's office.

-SQ-

Regina is sitting primly at her desk, flipping through some paperwork. I clear my throat nervously, and she looks up at me.

'Sit, Ms Swan.' Her voice is so cold I'm tempted to check my fingers for frostbite. Ouch.

'The report, Madame Mayor.' I match her frosty tone icicle for icicle. She snatches the report from my hands as I sit down in the seat across from her. I fidget restlessly as she reads silently.

'That's fine, Ms Swan. I suppose I'll see you next week.' Everything about her; her voice, her posture, her expression, practically screams 'don't-you-dare-even-think-about-mentioning-what-happened-that-night.'

But me, I am Emma _freaking_ Swan. I am nothing if not daring. And I never back down.

'Regina, about what-'

'Ms Swan!' Regina hisses. Like, Actually _hisses_. It's kinda creepy. Kinda hot, too.

'What? You can't just-'

'I can and will do _exactly _as I please! You will _not _mention what did or did not happen ever again!'

'What, you mean that you fell asleep on me crying? Is that what we are avoiding here?' I stand up, slamming my hands on her desk. She is starting to piss me off now. Regina shoots up as well, and for a second I think she might hit me.

'I have no idea what you are talking about, Sheriff.' She leans in closer to me. 'Perhaps you should be talking to Dr Hopper.'

'You have _no _idea? None at all?' I lean in closer to her again, invading her personal space in the same way we had been doing to each other for months. Our lips are inches away, we are breathing in the same air. It happens so often now the intimacy is almost familiar.

'No. I don't know what perverted scenario's you have created in your depraved head, Ms Swan, but they have no place here. This conversation has become _vastly_ inappropriate.' She steps back and walks around the desk toward the door. 'Now for the last time, get _out_ of my office before I have you fired.'

'Regina...'

'Ms Swan!' Her hand on the doorknob, she turns sharply to face me. 'I have _no _wish to discuss this with you _ever _again. I suggest that you do as I have done, and _forget _about it.'

_The hell I will! _

Before I know it, I am pushing Regina up against the back of the door.

I hear her gasp, and when I push my body flush against hers I swear I hear a quiet moan. God knows I nearly can't hold mine back – there is no space between us, just my body and hers, everything is curves and soft and I'm lost in the sensation. I push a knee between her legs, my hands are on her waist and hers are around my neck, tugging at my hair in a way that makes me want to whimper in delight. We are nose to nose. I make sure I am looking straight into her eyes when I say:

'I won't forget a thing. You might not want to admit it, Madame Mayor, but we have something here. I don't know what it is, I don't know where it came from, but I'll be damned if I let it get away from me just cause _you _are afraid to show a little vulnerability.'

'Ms Swan, you are out of line, now-'

'My god woman, do you ever shut up?!' I'm all about the romance.

'_Sheriff Sw-' _I cut her off, crushing my lips against hers in a bruising, passion filled kiss.

God help me, she starts kissing me back. And holy fuck, can the woman kiss.

Her lips are soft against mine. Her tongue traces my bottom lip, her teeth nipping it gently and my knees go weak. Our bodies press closer still. My hand wanders down her leg (oh god, her fucking _legs_) and, grabbing a knee, I pull it up around my waist. She moans deeply into my mouth, and I shudder as the vibration spreads right through my body, pooling deliciously in my stomach.

Then, the phone on Regina's desk rings, dropping us unceremoniously into a cold pool of reality.

I pull away and watch as Regina stumbles toward the phone.

_God, she looks drunk! _I nearly giggle, until I remember I've just been twat-blocked by a fucking phone.

'Mayor Mills!' I can't concentrate. My body is still buzzing with the after effects of the kiss.

'Right, I'll see you soon.' Regina hangs up the phone. We stare at each other across the room, neither one of us knowing what to say to break the silence.

It's awkward to say the least. I just about ravished her against the door of her office? What exactly does one say after that? _Thank you_? _We should do this again_? Should I ask her for coffee?

Finally, Regina clears her throat to speak.

'I have a meeting with a council member soon.' She's looking very intently at her desk.

'Uh... ok... so I'll be going...' I turn to walk away.

_Come on Swan, say something! Anything! _Nothing was really coming to mind. _Ah, what the hell. If she says no, she says no. _

'Doyouwannahavedinnerwithmeto night?' _Smooth, Swan. Real smooth. Next time, let's try English._

'What was that, Ms Swan?' I can't tell if she is confused or just laughing at me.

_Oh well, it can't get any worse. _

'Dinner. Mary Margaret's not home. Would you like to have some. With, uh, me, I mean.'

_I stand corrected. _

Silence. Again. It's getting longer. And longer. I start to panic.

_Why isn't she answering? This is torture. God, I'd almost prefer it if she'd just laugh_-

'Ok.'

_Oh well, at least I – hold up. _

'What?!'

'I'll have... dinner... with you.' I turn to face her. She's blushing bright red. I can't stop the grin that breaks over my face.

'Seriously?!'

'Yes. Now get out before the Council Woman gets here.' Her tone is light. Playful, even.I smile wider.

'Ok, I'll call you!' I run from the office before she could reply. Closing the door behind me, I dance happily up the hall. I mean, this went well after all.


	3. Guilt

**A/N: This chapter is kinda sad – you have been warned! Sorry it took me so long to update - uni has been hectic. Please review guys! Let me know how I am going, what I need to change! x**

**Regina's POV**

It was there for weeks before I finally managed to identify it. This... emotion, feeling, this sensation. Ever present and mysterious, it turned my stomach, made my face burn, niggled at all my thoughts from a dark corner in the back of my mind. At its worse, it made it hard for me to smile, hard for me to breathe, hard for me to look Emma in the eye. We had been seeing each other for over a month before I finally managed to put a name to it.

We were lying in bed; she was sleeping, I was watching her. She was so beautiful when she slept, I really couldn't help but watch her. It had enchanted me from the very first time I saw her asleep with Henry. She looked peaceful. Innocent. Happy. A small smile graced her mouth. Her golden hair was dishevelled. Even under the sheet that covered her, I could see the lithe, muscular build of her body. Simply wonderful.

She turned on her side, and her hair fell over her nose, which promptly crinkled in annoyance. I smiled, and smoothed my hand gently over her face, pushing back the fallen hair and tracing her cheekbones softly with my thumb. Emma opened her eyes at the touch, and smiled back at me.

The realisation hit me so hard I gasped out loud. I ripped my hand back from Emma's cheek, ignoring the shock that washed over her face. After more than month of wondering, of guessing, of unsuccessful deduction, of pointless theorising, I found that the answer was staring me in the face the enitre time, so glaringly obvious I couldn't fathom how I hadn't identified it earlier.

Guilt. The feeling was guilt.

Guilt over what I was hiding. Guilt over what I did; taking her family from her. Guilt for making Henry out to be a liar. Guilt over the lies I was weaving _myself. _Guilt, that I had never felt before, that I had never worried about before, that I had never even _thought _about before, swelling up and around me like the purple clouds of magic that I used to have at my fingertips. I took Emma's family, Emma's childhood, Emma's trust in people, Emma's title and now I was sure that bit by bit, I was slowly taking her love as easily as she was taking mine.

I all but jumped out of the bed.

'Regina?' I could hear the concern in her voice, plain as day. 'Regina? What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' It sounded weak even to my own ears.

'Yeah, real convincing. Wanna try for the truth this time?'

A short, cold laugh erupted from my throat before I could contain it.

'In case you hadn't noticed, dear, the truth isn't exactly my strong point.'

'Practice makes perfect.'

'No one is perfect, dear.'

'Regina.' Emma moved to the edge of the bed and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me to sit down next to her. 'Tell me what's up.'

I stared at her. She really had no idea just how clueless she was. Tell her what's up? What exactly was I supposed to say? _What's wrong is that everything Henry says is actually the truth. So not only have I been making my 10 year out to be a liar to cover my own ass, I am also the reason that you have no family and lived in a foster home. By the way, I cursed a whole kingdom of fairytale characters to oblivion because your mother, who is actually your roommate, ruined my life when she was a child. You have suffered the past 28 years of your life because of my personal vendetta, and for some reason I've only just started feeling guilty, 28 years too late. Anyway, what would you like for dinner? _I am sure she would take that wonderfully. I pulled my hand from her grasp.

'Where do you see this going, Emma?' _Run, before you get too deep. _

'Is this one of those trick questions that doesn't actually have a right answer and I am in trouble no matter what I go with?'

'Emma.'

'Come on, Regina! I can't think past my next meal! You kind of threw this on me without any warning. Where do _you _want this to go?!'

I looked at her again. She was confused at the sudden change in mood. Two minutes ago, we were happy. Now, I was standing here asking about a future. I tried to strengthen my resolve. When you care about someone, you do what's best for them. I am not what is best for Emma Swan.

'I... I don't... I think this fling has run its course. You should go, Miss Swan.' I choked on the last words and blinked back the tears that were threatening to gather in my eyes.

Then, to my complete and utter amazement, Emma rolled her eyes. At _me. _I was standing there, trying to break off what I thought was turning out to be a promising foundation for a relationship, and she was _rolling her eyes. _

'Please, Regina. We both know that you want this to go on as much as I do. So just say what it is you _really _want.'

I stood there, shell shocked. It was just so... obnoxiously presumptuous. So arrogant. So straight forward. So unaware of how intricate the web of lies and deceit I had spun around her truly was. It was so... Emma. Abruptly, I felt the tears that had been building in my eyes begin to spill over, and I turned away, mortified at the weakness.

'Hey, Regina!' This time, Emma wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me down onto her lap. We were both surprised when I didn't fight it. With one hand, she pushed my head into the corner where her neck met her shoulder. The other rubbed gentle circles on my back. Locked in the comfort of that embrace, I cried with a vulnerability and openness it seemed only Emma could bring out in me.

'I'm here, Regina. Just take a breath, and tell me what is going on.'

'It's... it's complicated, Emma.' _And the Understatement of the Year award goes to... Regina Mills! _

'Tell me, Regina. I can help.' If I wasn't so miserable, I probably would've smiled. Emma Swan, ever the saviour, ever the hero.

'I don't think you can, dear. I have a complicated past, Emma. If I tell you... you'll more than likely hate me.' The hand rubbing circles on my back stilled. I waited a moment for Emma to speak, but was met only with silence. I continued, sure that every word I spoke was concreting the end of our burgeoning relationship.

'That's why I want to end it, dear. If I get in too deep, and you find out just how... who I was... you'll run. And I won't blame you, but...' I looked down at my lap as I spoke. 'I just... I don't think I could stand being left again.' I hated the quiver in my voice. I hated the vulnerability of my emotions. I hated the weakness that came with falling in love.

Strong fingers hooked gently under my chin, brining my eyes up to meet Emma's.

'You don't have to tell me everything yet, Regina. But remember, you aren't the only one with a shady past here. I know what it is like to have things you're ashamed of, things you don't want other people to know, things that aren't really _good. _I am not perfect either. And,' Her eyes bored into mine, like she was trying to see into my soul. 'I am not running.'

'I've been married before.' I blurted it without thinking. I held my breath as surprise crossed her face. Waited for her to push me off her lap, to call me a liar. To run. But all she did was nod, moving her fingers from under my chin to trail lightly across my cheekbone. I closed my eyes, relishing in the tender contact, trying to forget the guilt that plagued it.

'Ok.' She didn't say anything else. She didn't ask for more details, didn't badger me for the story.

'That's not the whole story, Emma.'

'I know. You'll tell me when you're ready, I hope.'

'Maybe someday.' Emma just smiled at my response, and leaned down to place a kiss on my lips. It was light, tender, comforting. I pulled back, and leaned my head on her shoulder again, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her arms wrapped around me in response, squeezing me gently.

I knew I should pull back. I knew I should leave. I knew that Emma deserved better than me, than what I could give her. In all honesty, I probably _owed_ it to her to walk away, to give her the chance to find someone better. But it had been so long since I'd been comforted like this. So long since someone cared. So long since someone had simply _held _me, that I just sat there, building a love that I was certain would come crashing down around me, eventually leaving me in the chaotic ruins of misery.


End file.
